


Old Tyme Temptation

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Freeform sex, Genital Switches, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake Genital, Something more I'm High I could fly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: “众所周知，天使都是无性的，除非他们动了什么念头。”一辆迷魂嗑药车。互攻，流动性别，有♂有♀还有蛇。





	Old Tyme Temptation

_来呀。_ 红腹黑鳞的大蛇嘶声劝诱着，声音直接浮现在脑海，遥远得仿佛来自不复存在的伊甸。他的身体游过皮鞋，将外套拉拽出褶皱，亚茨拉菲尔在他的怀抱中越箍越紧，直到最后一丝吐息也从肺叶中挤出。  
他在真空中睁开双眼，世界是模糊与混沌，雾气包裹了他们。毒蛇的呼吸烫得如同地底的熔岩，在太阳穴边灼出砰砰的脉搏。他张大了双眼，努力张望，那双金色的眼睛绕过脖颈，也正饶有兴致地盯着他。  
_来呀。_  


“不行。”亚茨拉菲尔咯咯轻笑，最后不得不用手背挡住嘴唇才短暂地止住笑声。酒精让他的表情更加柔和，下唇与眼底都是湿的，书店昏黄的灯光就在里面欢快地跳动。  
克鲁利歪过头，似乎是一副难以置信的模样，连眉毛都挑得远高出了镜框。亚茨只能再次重复他的回答，语气温柔却不容拒绝。  
“不行。我做不到这个。”  
“‘不能做’还是‘没法做’？*”  
“两者都是。”  
“呸，才没有什么两者都是。”  
“好吧，你知道天使是无性的——”  
“——当然，哦当然。除非‘他们动了别的心思’。据我所知，你已经动过不下二十次了。”那条蛇伸出两根手指，在空中用力地勾了好几下以示强调。亚茨沉默下来，看起来像是被逗乐了，嘴角向上翘起讨喜的弧度，但显然什么也不打算解释。  
克鲁利偶尔会在夜幕与夕阳同时占据天空的时候走进二手书店，手里的牛皮纸袋裹成一瓶酒的形状，另一只手里拎着甜品盒。他们都知道这意味着什么，葡萄酒最终会被喝尽，但蛋糕只会失去它顶层的奶油，或者水果装饰。亚茨单从开门的脚步声便能猜出今晚的安排，但奶金色短发的家伙只是在克鲁利帮他倒满酒杯时礼貌地微笑，并将视线移向对方肩后的书架，偶尔才回复一次对视。  
深红的酒水在他的皮肤下汩汩流淌，搅得脑袋飘飘然又傻瓜似地乐呵。亚茨陷进他的老椅子里，缎面绣成的软垫稳稳支撑着脊椎。这里舒服极了，他也一时半会还没有将酒精排出体外的意愿，夜晚还长着呢。  
怎么说？那条蛇从墨镜下用眼神发出控诉，撅起的嘴唇验证了这一点。  
“诱惑我。”亚茨的耳朵听见了自己的答案。

他感觉到湿凉滑腻的鳞片顺着身躯攀爬，但脚下却是烈火般的炽热，互相叠加挤压着衣料与之下的皮肉，蛇鳞推开上了年头的布料，直到他最终得以碰触大片赤裸的浅色肌肤。  
天使不会动邪心，更不会耽于肉体的享受。如果他恰巧想到了什么，那都是塞入脑海的引诱，如果他不幸听见了什么，那也是听信了地狱的谗言。  
你得诱惑我。亚茨拉菲尔说。他只是张开了口，声音却没传进鼓膜，这里静得形同真空，没有虫鸣，没有风声，仿佛创世前一片死寂的世界，宇宙凝滞在大爆发前的那一微秒，一切蠢蠢欲动，一切蛰伏止歇，却不让一点光透出来。但对方显然是听懂了，他吐着红信笑起来。  
_我不是正在做这件事吗？_  
有更多的重量攀附上肩膀，他依旧是凉的，但双臂纤长，锁骨平直，一头红色的长卷发披散下来，遮住天使大半的视野。  
他闻起来有海水与盐砾的气息，如同风尘仆仆行在月与星下的旅人。夜雾将散未散，亚茨从红发的缝隙间看见同样色泽的大漠，天光渐起，沙地与盐碱烙得人脚底发烫，连空气都在向上蒸发。然后太阳刺破了沙丘，沙尘扬高、融成金黄的幕帘，乳白色的露水四下流淌。天使试图抬起胳膊，但被毒蛇的身体缠住了。

“在那之前，我得先来一杯。”克鲁利懒洋洋地说，他往外咧开嘴唇，暴露的尖牙像是个威胁，抵住杯口的一舔露骨得惊人，而天使看上去不为所动——他很熟悉天使的小把戏，这就是其中的经典戏码。  
若说亚茨拉菲尔是两人关系中更疯的那个，三界间的所有人恐怕都会认为这条蛇被丘比特的箭头戳坏了脑袋，但事实就是如此。有些时候亚茨决心扮演贴心的情人，在房门关上前便施以几个浓情绵绵的吻；有时打定主意只将自己当成一具皮囊，双腿张开，予取予求，咬着爱人的肩膀不置一词；某些时候会将手掌放上毒蛇的后脑，虎口就抵着颈骨的凸起，直到克鲁利的双眼在黑暗中亮得如同两块金琥珀，深棕的瞳孔掐为细细的丝。  
天使永远得是谦和安宁的那个，嘴角带笑，蓝绿色的眼睛温和得如同一池初融的水流。他垂低眼睑，自睫毛下看向你，他分明含着笑意，却突然转开视线，他用双眼嗔怪咒骂，但雀跃地抿紧嘴唇。他他他，全都是他做的事情。他只是用那双漂亮的眼睛暗示你，不是诱惑，只是暗示。  
毒蛇默许了这场猜谜游戏，于是蜿蜒地爬过亚茨的肩膀，在耳后嘶嘶“去吃苹果”。

克鲁利咬住了天使，就在仰高的脖颈上，那一颗小小的凸起随着不自主的吞咽上下滚动。人类叫它“亚当的苹果”，这样的取名充满了超自然生物并不具有的想象力，克鲁利倒是很欣赏。他折磨着那一小块软骨，几乎凌驾在天使的肩上，烈日里闪闪发光的红发烈焰般炸开，漆黑如永夜的蛇尾立刻缠紧，在丰腴柔软的大腿上勒出红痕。亚茨的指尖插进了卷发，拇指抵住额角，高举的双臂几乎像是个悬在半空的拥抱。  
天使带着近乎混球的耐心，直到被克鲁利压制进沙土之前，他都在一圈一圈地绕开成结的地方，从后脑簌簌地梳向腰间，挑其中几缕编为细长的辫子，水流般一路披散过后臀。克鲁利的下腹是更加鲜艳的红，包覆着铠甲般的鳞片，蛇鳞沙沙作响，他啧吻有声，将亚茨浅色的肌肤印上同样的色泽。  
大蛇的手指为亲吻开道，蜿蜒着走向两腿之间的尽头。那里仍是一片平滑的皮肤，未起波澜，未经人事，美好无暇得独属于天堂的造物。  
我是无性的。亚茨强调，虹膜蒙在光线的阴影里。  
不见得。伊甸蛇反驳。他将长发拢向耳后，然后趴伏下来，肩胛因此在皮肤上绷出两条拱顶。这里太阳热烈，但世间万物依旧无声无息。克鲁利弓低脊背，整条身体弯曲为柔韧且长的线条，鲜红的蛇信顺着两腿内侧探进去，然后舔了出来。

“我不确定还剩下什么喝的。”亚茨举起他带来的葡萄酒，示意性地晃了好几下，语气正经到岁月静好，睁大的眼睛像是真正对谈话感到疑惑。  
“这也同样不见得。”克鲁利把翘上桌子的双腿放下来，举着空杯子站起身。  
亚茨递给他酒瓶，被握住的却是手腕。  
“你们的圣子说，‘喝这酒罢’。”他的手指略低于亚茨的体温，戏谑得像条蛇，钻进袖口去抚摸他手腕内侧的脉搏。馥郁到微酸的红酒正在两人的体内流淌，亚茨开始感到头晕目眩，“就当是我的血。”  
“亵渎。”在克鲁利跨上整张桌子向他爬来时，天使下了定论。  
“谢谢夸奖。我可是非常兢兢业业。”  


如同将钝刀划上湿润的陶土，没有多余的响动，分叉的舌尖就这样埋进了肉体之下，一条温热柔暖的裂隙由此延展。  
克鲁利凑得更近，几乎将鼻梁也抵了进去，鼻尖抵着尚未充血的肉粒碾压揉转，细长的蛇信碾入更加幽暗的甬道，而手指贴合股缝走向后方。在裹挟出透明的水迹时，他同样带出了天使的呻吟。  
毒蛇用黑而长的躯体再度裹紧了亚茨，只是这一次力道尽数嵌入皮肉，紧韧的黏膜被强行拓开，然后一切压力陡然消散，他从内部开始融化。  
风中带来苦柑的香气，渔夫的白帆在广漠的尽头出海，缠绕在沙石与鳞片间的金发天使无声地尖叫着，那些声音也被树木的絮语掩盖了。他听见流水的潺潺，却不明白那声响为何近在耳畔。  
克鲁利爬了上来，金色的眼睛明晃晃地，一只手仍然揽着他的膝窝。亚茨从一侧被掰开到极限，黏膜边缘因摩擦泛起鲜润的红。  
我们在哪里？他问。  
哦，你很清楚答案。蛇笑得分外愉快，深色的鳞片浪潮般褪下，暴露出自肚脐下裂开的泄殖腔，细细的水线从那里淌下。  
他们的腿根贴在一起，天空翻转，他将恶魔压进怀中，那骇人的夜不再颤抖，黎明将所有的高脚杯注满酒浆，升高的日头向天下昭告世界的存在，很快便没人分得清皮肤上透明的反光因谁而起。两人的肌肤带着相仿的体温，蜷曲的毛发被濡湿，蔓生的野草越过沙土，而应该贪婪的那方开始要求更多。

由你来描绘城市，而我来验证它们是否真实*。克鲁利开口，气喘吁吁，薄汗与日光在他浅麦色的躯干上浇下一层金箔。亚茨的三根手指抵住柔腻的腔口，伸展着将它填满后埋至指根，修剪圆润的指甲触到了冠状头部。他轻轻搔刮着，并非哄诱，只是一点点地将那对光滑润红的器具推了出来，再用手掌圈住它，中指夹在中间。  
你在让我扮演上帝？你知道这是什么吗。  
诱惑。克鲁利说。  
亵渎。亚茨拉菲尔说。  
一码事。快，我想听。  
他仰起头，克鲁利仍旧是那副熟悉的模样，但有什么微妙的变了。  
亚茨松开双手，恶魔再度居于上位，他面色潮红，正欢快地大笑着，明烈的金包覆了整个眼球。克鲁利本来就腰线细窄，小腹向内收紧出几乎戏剧性的弧线，他贴合着天使的身形向外打开两胯，腿骨支撑在沙土里，几乎给人一种生生从中心劈开的错觉。  
那美好、宽阔、流奶与蜜之地。亚茨确信自己什么也没说，甚至没有张开牙关，那条蛇却嘶声吐出信子来。太阳落下再升起，当天色泛白时，第一场雨还未落下，泥土却是湿漉漉的。克鲁利趴得更近，翘高的两根勃起先是滑过大腿内侧，在会阴沾下水迹，又浅浅地拖移过两瓣充血的唇。  
他前后挪动，胯骨在皮肤表面滑动着，懒洋洋又心不在焉，只埋进一点就抽出来。  
我不想要这个。他声明，手臂向后压着天使的胯部，揪扯起那两团柔软的肉，直到亚茨在情欲与惊讶中痛呼出声。  
这里是一片无边际的地方，没有一处熟悉，也没有一处陌生，神谕中的奶与蜜不过是比彩虹更加缥缈的存在，但生着火焰色长发的毒蛇拢住了他的脖颈，贫瘠的乳房送进不断颤抖的嘴唇，可供榨取的东西不多，但雨水洒了下来。  
枝杈丛生，生命暴涨的欢欣鼓舞敲打在亚茨的耳边，他的舌面下有椿树的气息。柔软的隙口由此合拢，克鲁利的手指不依不饶，直到他摸到了更加灼热炽烈的东西，那几乎不似亚茨性格地极具攻击性。  
这就对了。他的笑声里带着煽动性的颤音，仍然沾染黏液的手指描摹过天使张开的嘴角，然后将乳晕连着胸膛一并喂了进去。

当大雨连成丝缕的银针时，是恶魔先张开了漆黑的翅膀，从额头到根须，他们严丝合缝地贴在一起。亚茨仰高了后颈，手指在另一人的脊背上留下平行的红痕。  
伊甸园之外，客西马尼花园其实也不赖。恶魔突然说。  
我猜测你这是在向我邀吻*。  
现在是谁渎神了？克鲁利怪叫，然后被亚茨捞住脖颈。羽翼扑扇起来，他的脚趾在快感中蜷曲，天使主动舔开了牙关，称得上淫靡地抵着上颚滑向咽喉，勾卷舌尖去刺激那里的软肉。  
他被撑满了，恶魔沉下腰，每一寸都被最大程度地拓开，皮肤烙满痕迹。克鲁利将天使推向太阳的方向，进入再被进入，亚茨浅淡到发白的短发融进浓雾中，蓝色的眼睛闪着点点盈光。他追了下来，翅膀搭在覆盖黑羽的骨骼上。  
苍白的月亮是天空中的腔洞，在低低絮语的大地上，溢出的液滴四处流淌。它带着身体真实的热度，湿暖又热情。恶魔睁大了双眼想要看清这一切，但他被裹紧了，一根在前，一根在后，风声不止，细枝前后摇摆。  
白色的羽毛轻轻扑打着深黑的那些，日夜翻转，他们从地面坠落向天空。  


“你真的这么做过吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。他看上去有些呼吸不畅，耳廓泛出可爱的粉色。克鲁利凑近去撞他的鼻尖。  
现在已经是苏活区的深夜，偶尔路过的只有些酒鬼，没有星星，没有月亮，连霓虹灯光也被拆了下来。昏暗的书店里，那双圆形瞳孔扩开得很大，未被吸入的光芒就浮在上面轻快的晃动。  
“怎样？”恶魔心情愉悦，甚至有闲心装模作样地东张西望一番。他正骑在包裹棕色西裤的大腿上，左手欲行不轨地拨弄格子纹的领结。  
“……那样。就——那样。”  
天使的表情依旧干净纯洁得不容侵犯，但他脸红了。十五分钟前，克鲁利就着他的嘴唇喝完了剩下的红酒，在口腔中尝到了盐粒的微咸，一点点新芽的苦涩，还有绝对无法忽略的乳香，在酿制葡萄的酸甜中跳脱出来。  
他的下唇早就肿了，仍蒙着一层未散尽的水光，多了两个齿痕。  
像是注意到了克鲁利的目光，亚茨的眼神突然变成无声的控诉。你最好快点解释这是怎么一回事，蓝绿色的圆眼睛说。  
恶魔摘了自己的墨镜，将它向后扔去桌面。纤细的镜腿发出咔哒一声，然后重回寂静。亚茨吞咽一次，决定继续假装自己丝毫不受影响。

_亚茨拉菲尔，我的天使。_  
琥珀般的蛇瞳与他四目相对，领结被轻巧地抽开。陡然之间，那些暧昧愉悦的嘶嘶声在脑海中再次响起。  
_你以为刚才经历的是什么？_

**FIN.**

*：’Can’t’ or ‘not able to’? 两者在英语里有微妙的区别，一个是有能力但不做，一个是没有能力所以不能做。

*：伊塔洛·卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》。

*：在客西马尼花园，犹大以一个吻出卖了耶稣。

**Author's Note:**

> *我真的很感兴趣，克鲁利在第六集暂停时间时弄出的那一大片沙漠是什么（？


End file.
